Arthur in Diagon Alley
by BlueMoonMaples
Summary: A timeturner transports Arthur to the future, where he ends up in Diagon Alley. Terribly confused, he starts hearing wizards use "Merlin swears." A crack!fic.


**This idea just came to me, so I checked the crossovers and I haven't found any stories quite like this one, so I decided to write it. This will just be a one chapter story.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

Prince Arthur woke up lying on the floor. He was very dizzy, and felt quite sick. He groggily looked around, and found that he was somewhere unfamiliar. It was a small room. The floorboards were quite dusty, as well as various objects that lined a mantlepiece. Portraits adorned the walls, along with photographs that appeared to be moving as his head swam. A small sign hung crookedly over the mantle. It read, _The Leaky Cauldron_. Noticing all the tables and chairs surrounding him, as well a few stray flasks and mugs, he came to the conclusion that he was in a tavern. The place was empty, save for him and an old, wizened bartender who was missing most of his teeth.

"First time?" The bartender asked.

"Hrrgh?" Was all he could say.

"Yeah, it's your first time alright. Are you trying to go to Diagon Alley?"

What was Diagon Alley? He had certainly never heard of the place. Where am I? Arthur tried to ask, but all that came out was an incoherent stream of noise.

"Very well then, follow me." The man pulled him to his feet, and gripped his elbow steering him to a back room. The room was tiny, with only a brick wall in front of him. The man pulled a long stick out of his pocket and tapped the wall with it.

The bricks peeled back revealing a cobbled street bustling with people all wore long colorful cloaks, and hurried about, stopping in front of many oddly shaped buildings.

Arthur reeled in shock. Was he dreaming? He pinched his arm, hard. Ow! No, he wasn't dreaming. Then he realized what this meant: the man was a sorcerer! He had used magic! Before he could do anything, the man gave him a gentle push into the street, and the wall closed up behind him.

Arthur was terribly confused. How did he get here? The last thing he could remember was being in the tavern, when a creepy stranger handed him a necklace. Speaking of which...

Arthur reached into his pocket, the necklace was still there. He'd never seen one quite like it before, it had a long chain with a small hourglass on the end.

The people around him paid him no attention.

They were a funny looking sort, Arthur thought. All of them wearing such similar clothing, and carrying those long, funny looking sticks.

Then it hit him. They were all sorcerers! They wouldn't take kindly to a Pendragon being here. How was he supposed to get home? They still paid no attention to him, probably thinking he was one of them. So the prince walked down the street as calmly as he could, desperately trying to figure out a plan in his dizzy, hungover state.

He noticed that all the buildings seemed to be selling something, which meant he was in some sort of fancy marketplace. There was a place selling long robes, and another selling books. There was a shop with owls perched outside, and a place selling something called - ice cream? What was ice cream?

How did he get here anyway? He wondered. He stared at the buildings around him, trying to figure something out, when he heard:

"Not even Merlin could afford that! That's way too expensive!"

Merlin?! Where?!

He was here too?! His head whipped around as he ran forward, hoping to see his friend. Where was he? All he saw was a middle-aged woman in a green robe.

Sorceress or not, he needed to find Merlin. "Excuse me," He called out, "Did you say Merlin?"

"Yes, why does it matter?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Don't try to be funny with me young man." The lady started to walk away.

"Wait! I'm just trying to find my friend!"

She looked at him, "You have a friend named Merlin?"

He nodded, "Have you seen him?"

"What was his mother thinking, naming him that?" She muttered to herself. "Sorry, I don't know, what does he look like?"

"Tall, skinny, black hair and blue eyes. Wearing a stupid neckerchief."

"No, I haven't seen him."

"For Merlin's sake, give me back my teddy!" He spun around to see a small girl yelling at an equally small boy.

And another voice nearby.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left butt cheek are you talking about Hermione?"

He saw a red head talking to a bushy haired woman. Arthur shuddered at the creepiness of that statement, he really didn't need that mental image. Besides, why would this man know what Merlin's... He cut that thought off abruptly.

"Merlin's beard!" Two old men were reading a paper with pictures on it. Were those pictures actually _moving_?

"Merlin's pants!"

"What in Merlin's name?"

_Merlin. Merlin! MERLIN!_

Various voices all around him were saying Merlin's name.

Arthur's head was spinning, this had to be a dream. He staggered over to a nearby wall, and promptly tripped over his own feet, landing face first on the ground. "Ow!" His nose started bleeding.

"Are you okay?" He rolled over to see the bushy haired woman and the redhead.

"Ugh." Was all he managed to say.

"Here," The woman reached out a hand, pulling him to his feet, before pulling a long stick out of her sleeve and pointing it at his face. He backed off in alarm, but before he could run away she waved it and he felt his nose heal, the blood disappearing from his face.

All he could do was stare in shock. "Merlin's beard, you'd think he's never been here before." The red head muttered.

"How does everyone know Merlin!" Arthur yelled, then it hit him, Merlin was behind this somehow; though how he did it the prince didn't know. "Oh I get it, this is some clever prank isn't it? Good job Merlin, you've had your fun, now how on earth did you do it?!" He shouted towards the sky.

The two looked at him, clearly worried about his sanity. "Are you okay?" The woman asked.

Arthur felt like he was going crazy. "Where am I?" He moaned.

"You're in Diagon Alley. You've never been here before?"

He shook his head.

"Blimey!" said the man, "Do you think he's a muggle?"

"How would he get in here Ron?"

"I dunno, he's probably foreign then."

Arthur was still dizzy, and now he felt sick too. "Why does everyone keep saying Merlin?"

They looked at him funny, "You've never heard of Merlin?"

"I have a friend named Merlin, but how would everyone know him?"

"Have you ever heard of King Arthur? He ruled over Camelot over a thousand years ago."

What? But he was still a prince right now! "What's the year?" He demanded.

"1998." 1998?! Back home they hadn't even reached the seventh century!

"What did Merlin do?"

"Merlin was the most powerful wizard to ever walk the earth. He helped protect and advise King Arthur, and together they brought about the Golden Age of Albion. Merlin also founded the Wizarding World as it is today."

They had to be talking about someone else. A different King Arthur. A different Merlin. His stupid, clumsy manservant couldn't possibly be a sorcerer.

"You okay mate? You're looking a bit peaky."

"Please, I just want to go home." Arthur said.

"Do you remember how you got here?" The brunette asked.

"I just happened to touch this necklace, and it brought me here."

"Do you have it still?"

"Yes." Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out the funny looking necklace with an hourglass hanging off the end. As he held it up it in front of them, it suddenly grew warm in his hand, and he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Arthur landed in Gaius's chambers, his head reeling. "Oh thank goodness, I'm back!"

"Arthur?! Where did you come from? Are you okay?" Gaius questioned.

Arthur had something more pressing to worry about than answer Gaius's questions.

"Where's Merlin?!" Arthur demanded. "Merlin!"

A familiar black head popped out from the back room.

"Yes sire?"

Arthur stood up, staggering around as he fought to keep his balance. "You! You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

**The second fanfiction I've ever written. Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
